


Sparkling sea

by purplefox



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: This kind of vacation is not living simply at all





	

Live simply, Kuro had to wonder exactly what part of his current situation was close to living simply. If the whole living simply was true then they wouldn’t have fallen into this situation would they? Never mind that Mahiru was as strange as they came. The strangest Eve he had ever seen.

He was the strangest human he had seen for a while and the way he spoke about things made his head hurt sometimes. Never mind that he understood Mahiru’s motivation. Not that he did not understand that people who thought like Mahiru existed it still baffled him. Mahiru’s determination to ignore things he could deal with, his resolve to not leave things to others. It was cute and depressing.

His Eve could not take the hint. He was Sleepy Ash, Sloth and his Eve would not take a break if you forced it on him, or at least he had thought so.

Kuro would have past the vender and her little lottery without a second glance but Mahiru and stopped and stared almost transfixed. He would have never thought Mahiru had that sort of interest. When he had asked about the prizes and his gaze had settled on the bag of groceries Kuro had given up and leaned against the table to wait.

He knew Mahiru thought about the burdens he caused on others but the fact the kid had not noticed how happy his Uncle was to have him around should be a crime in itself. The Uncle was a little wishy washy in Kuro’s opinion but that he had not blinked when Mahiru brought home the first prize instead of the third he had been originally aiming for told him more than he had wanted about the man’s state of mind.

Kuro had been prepared to be dragged off to the hot springs because that was what first prizes were these days right? When Mahiru had shoved him into a suitcase and told him to be as invisible as possible the last thing he had expected was a trip out the country.

It was why he had been on guard. Strange good things happened to his Eve sometimes but not without their costs. He and Lust had exchanged a rather pointed conversation on the phone and although everything seemed well you could never be careful.

But he had not expected Mahiru to enjoy it so much. His eyes had sparkled, he had a smile on his face since the moment they landed. The Uncle was the one fluent in the language but Mahiru’s attempts were cute too. Kuro just could not look away. Although he ended trailing behind Mahiru as the boy flitted from thing to thing, place to place… he could not say he was not enjoying himself.

It could feel it in the bond. Mahiru’s happiness and even though they were away from the others they were still on Mahiru’s mind. He knew from the way Mahiru’s hands trailed over souvenirs and trinkets. The way he smiled over certain items, his Eve was really too kind.

Kuro stepped forward when Mahiru started to fumble in order to order the small bottle of honey. It had been a while but Servamps rarely forgot anything. The language came to his lips easily, almost too easily. He ignored Mahiru blinking at him while he ordered the thing Mahiru wanted.

X

“How many languages do you know?” Mahiru asked before he picked him up. Kuro sighed when he was lifted from his spot at the window and settled on Mahiru’s stomach. It was a better place than the window but he was not going to say that.

“All maybe.” He muttered lazily. There was a pause before Mahiru lifted his upper body so they could look each other in the eye. “What?”

“Sometimes I forget how old you are.” Mahiru smiled. “Hard to remember you are a vampire that has been all over the world when you like curling up like a little kitty.”

It was too early for this. Kuro sighed before he shifted back. His arms slipped from Mahiru’s grasp and he instead leaned over the boy his face close to Mahiru’s his legs straddling the boy’s. Mahiru’s eyes widened at his sudden transformation but there was no fear. It pleased him more than it should. “Will this help you remember?” He asked, there was another pause as they watched each other before Mahiru swallowed then cleared his throat.

“Now you’re a heavy neet.” Mahiru breathed. “But you’re still Kuro.” He smiled, his hand crept up his chest before it jingled the bell. Kuro watched Mahiru for a few more seconds before he sighed and rolled off the boy.

X

He could stay under forever; it was that sort of feeling. But of course he would not be allowed to. Mahiru’s hand broke the surface and grabbed his collar. Kuro went with the pull until he broke the surface himself. Mahiru was leaning over the boat and giving him an amused stare. “So you are in the big kitty mood? You didn’t seem to want to leave.”

“I didn’t.” Kuro sighed before he hauled himself onto the boat. He had no idea why Mahiru had sprung for going night swimming but since it had been covered with the ticket his Uncle had said nothing and so had Kuro.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Mahiru smiled as he looked across the water back to the hotel.

“I guess it is.” Kuro answered as he watched Mahiru’s smile.


End file.
